Broken wings
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Su padre había muerto, tras ese suceso se esconde un secreto. Sara las quiere proteger, así que secretamente les contrata guardaespaldas. Mientras, como bailarinas, tratan de mejorar la situación económica de su familia. Se sienten mal consigo mismas, pero la razón de eso es solamente que tienen sus alas rotas. Buscar: [Tráiler Broken Wings - FloorVioleetta]
1. Angel with a shotgun

**Nota de la autora:** Evitaré hacer esta clase de notas, porque no me gustan mucho. No prometo fecha de actualización, pero **no** abandonaré este fic. Lo juro.

**DEDICADO: **Valentina Valdés

**Disclaimer: Powerpuff Girls no me pertenece. **

**La canción "Angel with a shotgun" es de "The Cab"**

* * *

**Angel with a shotgun**

El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo ese domingo, abrazando con su calor las cabezas de Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup, que vestidas de negro, dedicaban el último "adiós" a su padre, el Profesor Utonium.

Sara, o más conocida como la Señorita Bellum, estuvo junto a ellas, abrazándolas y consolándolas, como lo haría cualquier madre. Quiso hacerse la fuerte y no llorar frente a sus hijas, pero sabía lo difícil que es despedir a su esposo.

Una vez que llegaron a casa, las chicas dejaron a su madre descansar y ellas fueron a su habitación, a quitarse la ropa negra, dejando como símbolos de su luto, sus ojos irritados, las comisuras de sus labios caídas y un collar negro con una "B" del color de sus ojos.

Bubbles se acercó a la ventana, abrazándose con su vestido celeste y su chaleco blanco. Suspiró.

– ¿Qué pasará con nosotras ahora? –Preguntó Bubbles.

– ¿De qué hablas? –Habló Blossom –Debemos seguir yendo a la escuela, apoyándonos la una a la otra, apoyar a mamá…

–Creo que se refiere en el ámbito económico. Mamá va a tener que tener otro trabajo, o nosotras podríamos trabajar –comentó Buttercup que abrazaba sus piernas en su cama.

–Papá tenía un seguro de vida, Butter –protestó Blossom dejando de lado su libro.

–Ese no es el punto. No dan todo el dinero de inmediato, además… Además…

– ¡No tienes más argumentos, Buttercup! –Gritó Blossom – ¡Mejor cierra tu boca!

– ¡¿Cuál es tu afán de volver todo una discusión?! ¡Todos tenemos el mismo derecho que tú a tener la razón una vez! ¡Deja de creer que lo sabes todo, Blossom! –Se defendió Buttercup.

– ¿Por qué no pueden, ambas, guardar silencio? –Dijo Bubbles –Respeten el luto de nuestra familia, por último, y dejen de pelear.

Buttercup y Blossom enrojecieron de vergüenza, se miraron la una a la otra y luego a su hermana.

–Buttercup tiene razón –dijo Bubbles –, Blossom, mamá ahora tendrá que trabajar más y el seguro de vida puede variar, y puede que sea menos dinero por la temprana muerte de papá, y los gastos del hospital.

– ¿Quieres decir que estamos en la ruina? –Dijo Blossom.

–A menos que encontremos trabajo –habló Buttercup.

–Eso sería una buena idea –comentó Blossom – ¿En qué lugar contratarán a señoritas de dieciséis años en promedio? –Preguntó con ironía.

–Podríamos trabajar de meseras –dijo Bubbles.

–Nos estamos adelantando. Yo opino que debemos esperar al cómo nos manejamos los primeros dos meses –sugirió Buttercup.

–Hasta que dijiste algo inteligente –dijo cínicamente la pelirroja.

–Aquí vamos otra vez –suspiró Bubbles.

Pasaron dos meses, y la situación de la familia era un desastre. Su carencia económica era alta, Sara tenía que conseguir otro trabajo, como secretaria del Alcalde ya trabajaba, pero no era suficiente, además que la herencia de Utonium no podía ser retirada completamente hasta que la última de sus hijas cumpliera los 18, o ya estuvieran todas casadas.

Un día miércoles de Septiembre, hacían tres semanas que las clases habían iniciado, y Sara llegó con buenas noticias para sus hijas.

– ¡Chicas! ¡Encontré otro trabajo! –Dijo apenas abrió la puerta.

– ¿Enserio? ¡¿Dónde?! –Preguntó Blossom.

–En el colegio nocturno de Townsville –se tomó su gruesa y risada melena pelirroja, mostrando así sus ojos azules, nariz fina y gruesos labios –, daré clases de ortografía. Empiezo mañana.

– ¡Es una buena noticia! –Exclamó Bubbles.

–Lo sé, con eso podremos pagar un poco más las cuentas, y la mensualidad escolar. A todo esto ¿Qué tal la escuela?

–Nada nuevo, todo sigue igual –dijo Buttercup.

– ¿Seguras? Blossom, tú ya estás en el último año ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Problemas con tus maestros?

–No mamá, ninguno. Todo bien, y los maestros, siguen iguales que siempre.

– ¿Enserio? ¿No hay ningún maestro nuevo?

–Sí –respondió Bubbles –, pero les hacen clases a cursos menores.

–Ah –torció la boca –, claro.

– ¿Por qué preguntas? –Quiso saber Buttercup.

–Simple curiosidad –con un tono entre seco y nervioso.

A la hora de la cena, Sara miraba con ansias su móvil y su teléfono fijo. Las chicas no notaban esa actitud de su madre, ellas se limitaban a conversar sobre la programación de películas de esa noche. Hasta que el teléfono de su casa sonó.

–Yo voy, niñas –dijo Sara.

Se levantó con paso apresurado hacia el teléfono, cuando contestó, se restringió a decir solo sí; no, de acuerdo, concluyendo con un extraño Voy en seguida. Miró a sus hijas, quienes seguían hablando.

–Chicas, voy a… a… a ir a entregar un último formulario ahora mismo. Me demoraré un rato, así que… Bubbles, tú lavarás los platos.

– ¿Yo? –Medio nostálgica.

–Sí, ayer fue Bloss… ¡No importa! –Sonrió y tomó su abrigo marrón – Solo duérmanse temprano… Aún no es fin de semana.

Sara salió de su hogar, subiéndose rápidamente a su Jeep negro y conduciendo con un destino claro: La casa de "Los Rowdy"

Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup, mientras tanto, aprovecharon la ausencia de su madre para poder hablar sobre sus búsquedas de trabajo.

–No. –Dijo Blossom tajantemente –De mesera, no.

– ¿Pero por qué? –Exigió Bubbles –Pagan US$30 la hora, más propina… ¡Es un gran trabajo!

–Olvídalo, Bubb –dijo de nuevo la mayor –. Está en juego nuestra reputación.

– ¡Al carajo la reputación! –Gritó Buttercup golpeando la mesa –Cualquier trabajo es digno. Además el ser meseras no es mala idea.

– ¡Sí es una mala idea! Piensa en lo que diría Princess si nos viera trabajando así… Digo… ¡No estoy para la burla de nadie!

– ¿Y qué crees que es correcto? –Insistió Buttercup – ¿A caso trabajar de prostitutas te parece más digno? ¿Eso sería para ti más digno? ¡Por favor! Bailar y pasar la noche con hombres que no conocemos… Entregarnos a quién no amamos.

–Tú –señaló a Buttercup –dijiste que _cualquier trabajo era digno_ ¿O no?

–O sea que sí piensas que ser bailarinas nocturnas o prostitutas es una mejor idea que ser mesera –suspiró Buttercup –. No te entiendo…

– ¡Yo nunca he dicho eso! –Gritó la pelirroja.

–Yo creo que… tal vez… no sea una mala idea –comentó la menor.

Las dos chicas miraron sorprendidas a Bubbles, aún no les entraba a la cabeza la idea que su hermana les intentó decir.

– ¿Quieres decir que bailarías frente a hombres morbosos, con poca ropa, por dinero? –Regañó Buttercup.

–Vamos, chicas… Es solo una opción –dijo la rubia.

–Sigo pensando que es una pésima idea ¿Hablan de _mostrarse frente a unos idiotas_ es mejor que _ser camarera y atender a la gente_? ¡Por favor, chicas! –Exclamó la morena.

–Buttercup, prefiero bailar, con una máscara frente a las personas que sea, a ser mesera y ser objeto de burla de Princess. –Dijo Blossom –Yo haré lo que creo mejor para mi auto estima.

Buttercup miró asombrada a su hermana mayor, aún no podía creer que esas palabras hayan salido de su boca.

–Como quieran –dijo –, yo seré mesera.

Sara bajó de su Jeep, y comenzó a caminar hasta la alta reja gris que rodeaba la gran mansión Rowdy. Tocó el timbre, esperando respuestas. La reja se abrió automáticamente y comenzó a caminar hasta la gran puerta marrón que iluminada únicamente por la luz del umbral, que también dejaba en claro el color blanco de las murallas. Tocó dos veces la puerta y una mujer abrió.

–Sara –dijo la mujer de negros cabellos y ojos verdes –, adelante.

–Buenas noches, Caroline –entró –. Vine lo más rápido que pude.

–Tranquila, no hay problema –sonrió, mostrando una sonrisa con dientes centelleantes –. Te estamos esperando en el salón.

La altura del techo de la casa era inmensa.

Esto parece un castillo pensaba Sara.

Entró al salón junto a Caroline, que con su negro vestido caminaba coquetamente.

–Amor –dijo Caroline acercándose a un hombre –, ya llegó Sara.

–Hola, Tyler –saludó.

Tyler se puso de pie, caminando lentamente, se acercó a Sara. Su traje negro le sentía muy bien, resaltaba su cabello pelirrojo y sus ojos azules, sin olvidar su corta barba.

–Querida ¿Cómo estás?

–No tan bien como habría querido –contestó Sara.

– ¿Por qué? –Preguntó el hombre abrazando a su esposa.

–Dijiste que las protegerían… Que estarían cerca de ellas… Pero hoy llegué a casa y me dijeron que no tenían ningún maestro nuevo… ¿Qué clase de seguridad es esa Tyler?

–Creo, mi querida Sara, que no estoy apto para contestar eso. Caroline, ve por Brick, Boomer y Butch.

–No es necesario, madre –dijo Brick al entrar al salón –. Aquí estamos.

Los tres hermanos aparecieron tras una puerta de vidrio. La luz del candelabro recalcaba a la perfección sus cabellos y sus tonos de piel. Vestían, al igual que su padre, un traje negro y caminaban con la misma lentitud.

–Sentíamos que si nos postulábamos como maestros de ellas, iba a ser más evidente que las protegeríamos –dijo Brick.

–Además que no sabemos cuándo es que el enemigo atacará –añadió Boomer.

– ¿Y si las atacan en horario de clases? –Desafió Sara.

–No se preocupe –dijo Butch –. Eso está controlado. Pero no queremos que sus hijas sepan que nosotros las protegemos.

–Ellas… son lo único que me queda –sollozó mientras Caroline, como su mejor amiga, la abrazaba.

–Señora –dijo Boomer –, seremos todo lo que necesitan.

–Y les daremos todo lo que puedan necesitar –añadió Brick.

–Sara, amiga –dijo Caroline –, sabes que mis chicos son como ángeles.

–Sí, lo sé –decía la pelirroja –. Son como ángeles guardianes.

–Por lo mismo, confíe en nosotros… sin embargo, somos algo así como… Ángeles con escopeta –finalizó Butch.


	2. The City Of Angels

**DEDICADO: **Valentina Valdés (China de mi corazón)

**Disclaimer: **_Powerpuff Girls no me pertenece._

**Canción: **_The City Of Angels _de _30 Seconds To Mars._

**Tráiler: **Busquen el link en mi perfil de Fanfiction.

**Cast Principal: **

Bubbles [15] (Evanna Lynch); Buttercup [16] (Elizabeth Gillies); Blossom [17] (Karen Gillian).

Boomer [20] (Alex Pettyfer); Butch [20] (Ian Somerhalder); Brick [22] (Paul Wesley)

* * *

**The City Of Angels**

Habían pasado dos semanas de la visita de Sara a la mansión Rowdy, y de esas dos semanas su preocupación por las vidas de sus hijas, si bien seguía presente, estaba más tranquila por el hecho de que ahora tenía un informe detallado de lo que hacían sus hijas hasta que llegaban a casa.

Estuvo trabajando duro esas semanas, de su trabajo como secretaria entraba cerca de las nueve y salía a las cinco de la tarde, y a la escuela entraba a las siete de la tarde y terminaba su turno cerca de medianoche. Su único día libre, el domingo, y hoy era domingo.

–Niñas, ya es tarde. Vayan a dormir –dijo Sara, que estaba terminando de revisar unos exámenes.

– ¡No! ¡Mamá! Media hora más –pidió Bubbles.

–Ya dije. Son las diez de la noche, a la cama, las tres.

Ya eran las tres de la madrugada, la casa estaba completamente en silencio, pero el teléfono sonó, arrasando con toda la paz existente. El otoño, que de a poco se hacía presente, hizo que Sara tuviera que salir de su habitación envuelta en una bata roja.

– ¿Diga?

–_Querida Sara_ –dijo una voz gangosa y hasta burlona –_,_ _no importa cuál sea la cantidad de evidencias que quieras borrar, la cantidad de elementos de seguridad que pongas en tu casa, o los guardaespaldas que contrates. Cuando estés despistada, o de curiosa, voy a matarte, y cobraré, con tus hijas, lo que en verdad tú y tu esposo me debían_.

–Jim… –susurró horrorizada.

–_Sí, querida. Soy Jim_

– ¿Qué mierda le diste a mi esposo?

– _¡Oh! Ya sabes… Un poco del veneno que él mismo estaba creando_.

–Lo que él estaba creando para ti estaba lejos de ser veneno.

–_Claro que sí. Lo tengo muy presente. Pero bastaba con solamente unos cuatro ingredientes tóxicos, ya sabes, y su fórmula "extiende vida", se convertiría en la peor arma mortal. Una enfermedad tan difícil de detectar, por lo que es silenciosa, además yo soy el único que sabía de su cura, pero ¿Por qué salvar a alguien a quién quiero muerto?_

–Eres un monstruo.

–_Y ustedes unos traicioneros. Sobretodo tú._

–Sabes que no es así, Jim. Tú sabes lo que en verdad pasó…

–_No quería llamarte para hacer vida social. Espero que puedas disfrutar… lo que queda de tu vida._

–No me matarás.

–_Oh, claro que lo haré… Sin embargo, ahora no sé si primero matarte a ti… o a tus hijas._

– ¡No! ¡Con ellas no! ¡No tienen culpa de nada!

_– ¡Ah! Bueno. Lo consultaré con la almohada. Besos._

Sara tenía su rostro empapado en lágrimas, todo su cuerpo tiritaba, no reaccionó más que para apoyarse en la pared y deslizarse para poder abrazar sus piernas.

Cuando comenzó el movimiento en casa, eran alrededor de las siete, Blossom bajaba las escaleras, lo que despertó a Sara, que seguía en la misma pose. Trató de no hacer ruido y se encerró en su habitación.

Los rayos de sol entraban a la sala, a pesar de la presencia de las cortinas. Blossom bajó a la cocina, para poder preparar el desayuno mientras sus hermanas terminaban de asearse.

El uniforme que usaban, era una blusa blanca, corbata roja, chaleco azul marino, falda negra, calcetas grises y zapatos con cordones.

Tomaron su desayuno con normalidad. Con la usual compañía de su madre, la que siempre las iba a dejar a la escuela.

–Chicas, ya vamos.

Con mucho miedo, Sara condujo hasta la escuela lo más rápido que pudo.

Blossom caminaba tranquilamente hacia su salón, con Bubbles a su lado haciéndole una y otra y otra vez la misma pregunta: _"¿Estás segura de que podremos trabajar ahí?"_

–Sí, Bubbs, si podremos trabajar ahí –suspiró pesadamente la pelirroja.

– ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

–Ve a tu salón ¿Quieres? Hablamos en el almuerzo –evadió la pregunta de su hermana.

La pelirroja ingresó a su salón, saludó a sus amigas, Samantha, una rubia voluptuosa de ojos marrón, y Juliet, una castaña de ojos miel con muchas curvas, pero ha tenido más novios que ellas tres.

La clase de matemáticas era la primera que tenía Blossom, sin embargo, no estaba prestando atención a eso de las _ecuaciones _o lo que sea que le estuviesen pasando. No. Ella estaba mandándose textos con una _vieja amiga_.

**Lizzie **– 08:34

_"Me alegro que vuelvas a trabajar con _nosotras_, tu presencia se extrañaba :)"_

**Blossom **– 08:34

_"Yo igual las extrañaba. Iré hoy con mi hermana que también quiere trabajar con nosotras. Pero ella solo… bailaría… no se ofrecería…"_

**Lizzie **– 08:37

_"No te preocupes, entiendo tu punto. Vengan hoy y les muestro el lugar. Está remodelado, y ahora es más exclusivo. Te explico todo a las 6 ¿Okay?"_

**Blossom **– 08:40

_"De acuerdo. A las seis entonces. Besos, gracias xx."_

**Lizzie **– 08:41

_"No hay de qué, dulzura."_

La pelirroja volvió a prestar atención a sus clases, en cambio en otro salón, su hermana rubia, se comía las uñas. Sentada casi al final del salón, pero no en la ventana, miraba a todos sus compañeros, y aunque ellos le sonreían, ella pareciese detectar que sus miradas eran acusadoras.

–Bubbs, ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Robin, su mejor amiga y compañera de banco, una chica delgada con cabello lacio castaño claro y ojos casi grises.

–S… sí, todo bien… solo que algo nerviosa…

– ¿Por?

–Mejor te cuento en el receso…

Aunque la atención de Robin volvió a la clase, Bubbles no se podía concentrar.

Miles de imágenes venían a su cabeza. Imágenes de ella bailando una canción como _Lady Marmalade_, o cosas así. Siempre sintió curiosidad por lo que en esos lugares se hacía y lo que se sentiría hacerlo. Luego pensó en su dignidad y su reputación. Comenzó a entristecerse, sin embargo a su mente llegó el pensamiento de que algunas mujeres obtenían esos trabajos porque los necesitaban. En su caso, sí necesitaban ese trabajo. Debían ayudar a su madre, y aunque Buttercup dijera que preferiría ser mecera… ella no quería ser como Buttercup. Su ejemplo a seguir era Blossom. Siempre fue Blossom. Nunca Buttercup. Todo porque a su hermana de ojos verdes la llamaban siempre a dirección porque llegaba tarde, sus padres la regañaban por ser desordenada y aunque no era tonta, ya que sus calificaciones eran altas, siempre lograba meterse en algún problema.

Si Blossom iba a trabajar de casi prostituta, ella también lo iba a hacer.

Sonó el timbre del receso, Robin la tomó del brazo y la sacó rápidamente del salón. Corrieron hasta quedar detrás de las escaleras que daba a la biblioteca, donde no pasaba mucha gente.

–Dime, Bubbs, ¿Qué te tiene tan nerviosa?

La mirada de su mejor amiga Robin era penetrante, por lo que la chica no podía mirarla fijamente a los ojos ya que si le iba a mentir, ella sabría detectar que no le estaba diciendo la verdad.

–La… la situación de mi familia… ya sabes… me… me pone muy nerviosa…

–Amiga, si bien sé lo difícil que es perder a un familiar tan cercano como un padre… la semana pasada no estabas así… solo hoy… No me mientas.

–Robin… es solo… nervios… enserio…

– ¿Entonces por qué me dijiste que después me contabas? ¡Por favor! ¡Te conozco bastante bien! Te conozco demasiado.

–Debo buscar trabajo… o sea… ya encontré uno pero…

– ¿Pero?

–Pero es nocturno… necesitaba una coartada para decirle a mi madre…

–Dime… ¿Quieres que le diga que vendrás a estudiar a mi casa?

–Sí…

– ¿Pero qué días?... ¡¿Y qué trabajo requiere tu presencia en la noche?!

–Robin, no grites. –Susurró Bubbles –Solamente es… eh… no sé con precisión los días… te digo todo eso mañana, pero la verdad creo que serán ¿Los viernes? Sí, creo que los viernes.

– ¡Pero respóndeme! ¡¿En qué trabajarás?!

–Uh… una pizzería… que atiende 24 horas… uh… En… En… Megaville… Sí… –Mintió.

–Cool. –Sonrió Robin –. Tanto balbuceo para eso –rio –, ya bueno, acompáñame a la cafetería. Tengo hambre.

_Nuevo mensaje._

**Butch **– 10:30am

_"Boomer y yo alcanzamos a escuchar algo interesante sobre la rubia. Va a trabajar en la noche. Según ella en una pizzería, pero balbuceó mucho, así que seguramente es mentira. Trata de vigilar más a la pelirroja"._

Brick dejó su móvil de lado y prosiguió con su clase de ciencias. Mientras explicaba el ciclo del agua a sus alumnos terminando de dibujar el esquema en la pizarra, su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Era su padre, Tyler. Pero como estaba cumpliendo horas de trabajo, tuvo que colgar y poner el móvil en silencio.

Preocupado, quiso terminar la lección, pero su móvil seguía y seguía vibrando.

Sus alumnos no tenían más de nueve años, por lo que ellos necesitaban su presencia más que cualquier otra cosa. Sin embargo, mientras algunos niños preguntaban cómo era que los fenómenos del ciclo ocurrían, las leves gotas de sudor por el nerviosismo de las insistentes llamadas de su padre se deslizaban por su frente.

57 llamadas perdidas, y seguían llamando. Brick miró el reloj ubicado a un costado de la pizarra. Quedaban cinco minutos para finalizar la clase. Algo aliviado, les escribió una tarea y los autorizó a salir del salón. Para cuando sonó el timbre, ningún alumno se encontraba en el aula. Por lo que pudo responder con tranquilidad la llamada número 74 de su padre.

–Lo siento, estaba en clases… no podía contestar…

–_Hijo, no importa. Al menos respondiste_.

– ¿Por qué me llamaste?

–_Jim. Sara dijo que él llamó a su casa… Está sumamente preocupada_.

– ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo?

–_Que iba a vengarse, cosas así… ya sabes. De Sara no te preocupes, ya tengo a gente cuidándola, tu madre también está atenta a los pasos de ella para protegerla. Ustedes preocúpense de las niñas._

–Butch y Boomer escucharon a la rubia hablar sobre un supuesto trabajo… El viernes creo.

–_De acuerdo_.

–Pero…

_– ¿Pero? ¿Brick, has dicho pero? _

–Sí, este… tenía planes para este viernes…

–_Lo siento hijo, pero deberás cancelarlos. Necesito que ustedes las vigilen lo más cerca posible_.

–Sí, lo sé. Bien, creo que tendré que colgar la llamada. Es hora de juntarme con mis hermanos.

–_Cualquier cosa, debes reportármelo. Tú o tus hermanos. ¿De acuerdo?_

–Sí, señor. –Se burló un poco.

Colgó la llamada. Tomó el libro de clases, y los otros folders que utilizaba para dar las clases y salió del salón.

Camino a la sala de profesores, alumnas y alumnos del establecimiento murmuraban ciertas cosas acerca de él.

_¿Qué clase dará? ¿Nos hará clases a nosotros? ¿Filosofía o Lenguaje? ¿Su cabello es natural?_

Él daba clases de Ciencias Naturales a niños de 10 años. Y sí, su cabello era de verdad pelirrojo.

Una vez que ingresó al salón de maestros, sus hermanos estaban tomándose una taza de café. Estaban ubicados en la mesa más remota de todo el lugar. Se acercó a ellos, depositó sus cosas en la mesa y tomó asiento.

–Tyler me llamó…

–¿Leíste mi mensaje? –Lo interrumpió Butch dejando su taza de café en la mesa.

–Sí, Butch, sí lo leí –dijo el pelirrojo entre dientes. –Pero dije que me llamó Tyler. El señor que nos dio la vida ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

– ¿Qué te dijo? –Preguntó esta vez, Boomer, el rubio.

–Jim llamó a Sara amenazándola por sus hijas. Ella está preocupada y Tyler nos pidió que las vigiláramos de cerca… de más cerca.

–Deberíamos ver qué tienen planeado hacer el viernes –dijo Butch.

–Pero… –Boomer miró a Brick – ¿No era el día de tu tercer aniversario con Violet?

–Tendré que posponerlo para el sábado…

–Viejo –habló el moreno, Butch –, a ella no le va a gustar eso…

–Lo sé, lo sé… Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?

– ¿Y si la llevas…? –Intentó sugerir Boomer pero ante la dura mirada de su hermano de ojos verdes entendió que no era una buena idea.

–La llamaré más tarde. –Finalizó Brick.

Una vez que la escuela finalizó, Buttercup, gracias a su mejor amiga Kristen, encontró un trabajo de camarera en un local de comida rápida. Con la compañía de su amiga, se encaminó hasta el local. Por otra parte, Blossom y Bubbles se encaminaron hasta un lugar de mala muerta.

Dos con el mismo camino, la otra por otro. Pero la tres en busca de la misma pelea. Con solo 15, 16 y 17 años buscaban ayudar a su madre para sustentar la familia.

Era duro. Todo lo que les pasó, pero lo peor estaba recién por comenzar.

* * *

**Resto del cast (Mencionado en el capítulo):**

**Sara: **Amy Adams

**Jim: **Jonathan Rhys Meyers

**Tyler: **Jensen Ackless

**Caroline: **Katy Perry

**Kristen: **Avril Lavigne

**Robin: **Kaya Scodelario

**Violet: **Victoria Justice

* * *

**Reviews**

**Dumah Djim: **¡Yo igual amo esa canción! Debo admitir que fue mi tono de llamada por tres meses.

**paolaesh: **¡Sí! ¡Es buena! Gracias.

**DigitalGirl123: **Gracias :)

**Sarika27: **¿De verdad? ¡Qué lindo! Las edades están más arriba... en el inicio.

**DnR5Cr: **¡Okay! Ojalá te haya gustado.

**roxy-chan: **okay, okay, okay, jeje.

**marilu23: **Gracias :)

**mariela is batman: **Sí, esta historia lo es. Lo siento, pero si no te gusta este tipo de historias, fácil, no la leas ;). Es así de simple.


End file.
